untitled
by person3
Summary: Hi!^_^ This is my third fanfic. It's the second one I posted because my second fanfic isn't done. It's about what I think happened during the attack on Alexandria on disc 3. This is was meant to be one chapter long, unless my readers are desparate for ano


"RUN! HURRY!" Zidane yelled. Zidane, Dagger, and Eiko   
were running out of the Alexandria Castle entrance. Zidane had  
just saved Dagger from falling to her death on top of the castle,  
where Dagger and Eiko summoned Alexander to protect Alexandria.  
The town had already taken damage from Bahamut and the Mistodens,  
and The Invincible was already above the castle, ready to attack.  
While they ran through the town, they heard a loud explosion,  
and quickly turned around to see what it was. The Invincible hit  
the castle with a huge beam that exploded and starting consuming   
the whole town.  
As soon as they saw the dangerous beam heading their way  
fast, they turned around and ran as fast as they could.   
Zidane looked over his shoulder and saw that the explosion  
was gaining on them fast. He knew that they wouldn't be able to  
out run it, and came to an abrupt halt when he saw a huge slab  
of concrete that created a shelter that was small, but they could  
all fit in, and would hopefully protect them from the explosion.  
Dagger and Eiko stopped when they saw Zidane stop.  
"What are you doing!?" Dagger yelled in frustration, and over   
the noise,"let's go!" "We can't out run it!" he yelled back,"We  
have to take cover! Come here!" Dagger and Eiko quickly obeyed,  
and got under the little shelter. Eiko got in first, and then  
Dagger. But just before Zidane could, the explosion caught up  
with them and hit him. "ZIDANE!" Dagger yelled just before she  
turned her face in the opposite direction of the explosion.  
The explosion dragged Zidane twenty five feet away from Dagger  
and Eiko.  
As soon as the explosion passed them, Dagger and Eiko  
got out of the small shelter unharmed. They immediately looked  
in the direction where the explosion was headed too look for   
Zidane. They saw him lying on the ground motionless.  
"ZIDANE!" Dagger yelled as she ran over to him. Eiko  
followed right behind her.  
They kneeled at his side. He was unconscious, barely breathing,  
and bleeding. "Oh no, Zidane!" Dagger began to cry as soon as she  
saw him. "Zidane, wake up!" She lightly shook him, knowing that  
he was hurt and not wanting to injure him further."Please wake up!"  
Can you hear me?! Zidane!" He didn't respond.   
She cried even harder."Oh please be alright, Zidane,"  
she sobbed on his chest." Don't leave me."  
  
  
Zidane opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in the  
Lindblum Castle guest room.  
He had a headache. He sat up in bed which made it  
worse. He put his hand on his head. He had a bandage on a cut  
on the right side of his forehead. His upper left arm was throbbing.  
He looked at it. He had a huge gash that was bandaged up.  
His entire body was sore. He almost fell over when he  
stood up. ( How did I get here?) he thought to himself. Then he  
thought (...! Where's Dagger!?)  
He started walking towards the stairs, having trouble  
because his legs were sore and he was a little dizzy. Before he  
could make it all the way to the stairs, he heard a voice. "Zidane!"  
It was Blank. He ran up the stairs and stood in front of Zidane.  
"Hey, you're awake!" He looked at Zidane again."You should  
probably lay back down, you don't look so good." Zidane tried to   
maintain his balance."No, I'm okay," he said in a semi-weak voice.  
Blank rolled his eyes."No you're not, but I know better than to  
argue with you." Zidane barely let off a little smile. "Hey,  
how did I get here?" he asked. "When we found out that you guys  
were missing after the explosion,"Blank explained,"we went to look for you. Dagger  
and Eiko were fine, but you were in bad shape. We stole a ship  
and brought you guys here. They weren't sure if you were gonna  
make it. You've been sleeping for three days." Zidane eyes got  
a little bigger when he heard how long he had been sleeping.  
"Wow.." He put his hand on his bandaged arm." It's not like  
it did me any good." Blank laughed. "Yeah well, you still  
need rest." Zidane thought for a minute and said," Hey, do  
you know where Dagger is?"  
"No."  
"Oh. I need to talk to her."  
"You can worry about that later, you need rest right now."  
"I don't care, I have to see her."  
"Whatever."  
Blank let Zidane past him.  
Zidane walked towards the conference room. He was going to  
look there first. He was still sore and he still had a headache, but  
he had to see Dagger.  
He walked into the conference room. The whole party was there  
except Dagger. They all saw him walk in, and almost gasped, except  
Amarant. He just stood there. He was awake and walking, and they felt  
better. They were all worried about him.  
Eiko jumped from her seat. "ZIDANE!" She ran to him and gave  
him a hug almost knocking him over. He gasped under his breath. It  
hurt, but he didn't want to upset Eiko.  
He hugged her back with his good arm."Heh. You didn't miss me  
did ya?" he said in a partially weak and sarcastic voice.   
Eiko stepped back and looked at him." You're still hurt! You  
need to go back to bed!" "No I don't, I'm fine,"he said. "No you're not!"  
Eiko argued." If he got up he must have a reason," Freya said.  
"I do."  
"What is it?"  
"Do you guys know where Dagger is? Is she okay?"  
" We don't know where she is, but she's here somewhere," Freya answered.   
"She's been sort of distant and shaky since the accident. She's been worried  
sick about you."  
"Oh," Zidane said."Well, I'm gonna go look for her. See you guys later."  
He turned around and walked out a bit unsteadily.  
He leaned on a wall in the hallway to think and rest. "Wait  
a minute, why didn't I think of it before? I bet she's by the   
telescope." He walked a little unsteadily to the balcony.  
When he got there, he saw Dagger. He smiled. Seeing her  
always cheered him up. He walked up to her and leaned on the balcony wall  
that he had stood on last time he was there to rest.  
"Hey, how are you doing?" he said in a cheery but weak voice.  
Dagger turned around. Her eyes widened and she almost gasped  
when she saw him. He could tell that she was happy to see him,  
but was terrified at his injuries." Whoa! Don't worry, I'm okay."  
He told her to calm her down.  
She swiftly walked up to him and carefully put her arms around him  
and rested her head on his chest. He hugged her back with his good  
arm. Just hugging her made him feel better.  
She backed up a bit and looked into his eyes. She could tell that  
he was in pain, but was being cheery for her.  
He let her feel the partially bloody bandage on his arm. She  
began to cry, and put her head back on his chest.  
"Hey, I'm okay," he said to her. She knew that he was just  
saying that to make her feel better. She thought that he was going to die,  
and was happy that he was conscious, but he was still badly  
hurt, and she was still worried about him. She was happy  
to be in his arms again.  
They hugged a little longer before Zidane looked in her  
eyes with a concerned look on his face." Are you okay?" he asked.  
She looked at the ground, then let go of him and walked back   
over to the opposite wall, and began to stare back down at the town.  
He unsteadily walked over to her, and grabbed the wall next to   
her so he wouldn't fall. Now he was even more concerned.  
"What's wrong?" She looked into his beautiful green eyes, and saw  
that they were filled with pain and worry. She looked back at the  
town. "Why won't you say anything?" he said, concerned. She began  
to cry again.  
Suddenly, it hit him."Oh no," he said. She looked at him.  
"You lost your voice, didn't you?" She nodded and hugged him, and  
cryed even harder on his chest.   
Zidane used both arms the best he could to hug her back. It hurt  
his bad arm a lot, but he didn't care. He just wanted to comfort Dagger.  
She had suffered so much that she lost her voice. It made Zidane angry  
at every person who had hurt her, but he was also sad and concerned.  
"Don't worry, we'll make it through this together," he said  
softly. "It's gonna be okay." 


End file.
